


We Live In A World of Bad Circumstances

by demoka



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adilyn has a hard time hating the murderer of her sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Live In A World of Bad Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: she is mine

Her Daddy would probably have kittens if he knew that hearing Jessica declare “She is MINE!” had sent an shiver of delight through his only surviving daughter.

Maybe it was the vampire blood, but Adilyn couldn’t help but like how that sounded. Maybe it was because it was Jessica saying it. She’d always had a crush on the young vampire, way back when she first invited her and her sisters to Vampire Bill’s mansion.

A part of her (and Jessica) will always fear and hate Jessica for her past actions.

For her weakness.

But the Jessica that is standing between her and a horrific death is not the Jessica that massacred her family.

Or so Adilyn hopes, because Jessica’s blood running through her veins is amplifying her lusty thoughts.

Maybe she’s naïve.

Maybe she’s just doomed.

What Adilyn Braelyn Charlaine Danika Bellefleur cannot deny is that she can see herself loving Jessica Hamby.


End file.
